Demon Consuming Seal
This is a unique cursed seal, designed to forcefully transform the victim into various forms determined by the user. Due to the cruel nature of this technique, and the fact that it has been used against the receiver's will to create living weapons, this technique has been branded a Kinjutsu. Appearance The seal, when inactive, appears as a collection of formulas tattooed onto the victim's arms and legs; the formula's cover the majority of the skin, taping off at the ball and socket joints into single lines of formula that extend along the torso to a central seal directly over the middle of the torso. The central seal is similar to the Fire Sealing method, with formula winding around in a circle with the formula forming into four arrows pointed to the center, the kanji 鬼 (ogre) at the center. Acquisition Stage I In order to be applied this technique requires a large amount of resources, time, and chakra as well as a victim to place the seal upon. To create the seal an 'ink' must first be created; the 'ink' is made from a similar potion to what Orochimaru used for the Animal Cursed Seal, though the formula is modified with powerful stimulants, as well as a special metallic ink. This concoction is then mixed with a portion of the user's blood to aid in creating the formula's for the seal. The formula's then require to be physically tattooed onto the victim, a process which can prove to be extremely painful and often requires the victim to be tied down. Once the seal is in place, save for the center kanji, the second stage of acquisition can begin. Stage II In order to activate the seal the potion is once more incorporated, but this time further modified with a chakra infused liquid, the liquid containing the nature of the chakra infused into it (therefore in order to control what nature is infused into this liquid, the user must choose someone with the desired nature to infuse the liquid, or do so themselves). The user takes the last of the ink and paints the ogre kanji into place, then performs the following seals: Snake, Horse, Ram, Rat, Bird, Tiger, and then end on a half ram seal; the user then takes their other hand and, using their chakra, pushes the fluid into the center seal. This proves to be apparently painful to the victim whether conscious or not, with the entirety of the sealing formula lighting up with energy during this process. Once the fluid is fully incorporated the user performs a second set of hand seals: Rat, Bird, Tiger, Horse, Dog, Snake, then performs the Tiger seal one last time. The seal the activates and then, combined with the power of one other seal, transforms the victim. The formulas on each limb seem to dissolve into the skin, leaving only the center seal still visible. The center seal has now transformed, with a circular formula surrounding the kanji, with the arrows now shaped like teeth, as if the circle is now a jaw ready to swallow the kanji at a moment's notice. Powers When fully activated the victim is given enhanced abilities including heightened chakra reserves, enhanced nature transformation, as well as increases to strength, speed, and agility. The nature transformation, however, will vary depending on what type of chakra was infused into the seal. This typically restricts the creations to a single nature transformation type, but have an increased capacity in its use. In addition the formula's encasing the victim's body are not simply for containing and stabilizing the potion or the chakra infusion, the formula's also grant additional abilities not normally seen in Curse Marks. These include the ability of chakra absorption, increased healing, as well as specialized jutsu depending on the intended Chakra Nature. Nature Specific Powers Fire- Fire Release: Suicidal Rebirth Flash, a ninjutsu that allows the user to set the air around them on fire, with only a thin layer of chakra protecting them from the heat. This technique starves other Fire Release ninjutsu of oxygen, combined with the sudden flare of fire and heat produced by this technique it makes it appear as if the attack was a hit, but then helps create the illusion that the user is in fact fire proof. This technique is even able to block Amaterasu by causing it to burn the sudden thin wall of flames produced instead of the user. The fire type also has the highest reserves chakra, being able to unleash incredibly devastating fire attacks that would normally require multiple users. ---- Water- Water Replacement, this particular ninjutsu's effectiveness is enhanced by allowing the user to rapidly reform their body back into normal state, allowing them to quickly maneuver around attacks and even technically absorb them. The water type is able to also absorb chakra through water, thus making its water placement technique even more dangerous. ---- Lightning- Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique, a ninjutsu that allows its user to create shadow clone like copies of themselves. However when these copies are damaged they will revert into lightning, electrocuting anything nearby. Due to the level of chakra granted to the user by the seal, they are able to create multiple copies with little ill effects and thus use them to quickly over whelm opponents. The lightning type, combined with its power to clone itself also possess the highest speed Earth- Rock Armour, a technique that creates a skin deep layer of armor that not only defends against almost all forms of blunt force attack, but extremely enhances the physical strength of the user. The earth type is physically the strongest of all four types. Draw Backs Despite the level of effort in creating the seal and attempting to stabilize it, the nature of the creation is proven to still be unstable both physically and mentally. The monsters created with this technique become reliant on a medical tonic created specifically for maintaining their physical state and powers; this tonic is often the concentrated and liquified form of military ration pills along with other medicinal ingredients including a small dose of the same potion. If this tonic is not taken, the monster will deteriorate physically and mentally due to the strain of their body's addiction on the mind; the effects will be very similar to withdrawal as well as exhaustion, even to the point of eventually killing the victim.